Frostpaw
Frostpaw is a solid, pale gray she-cat. Information Affiliations Current: ThunderClan Age Age: Approx. 11 moons Names Kit: Frostkit Apprentice: Frostpaw Family Mother: 'Hollytuft '''Father: 'Dewnose 'Sister: 'Applepaw Education '''Mentor: Bramblethorn Book Appearances Living: A Forgotten Land, The Hidden Enemy, The Dark Secret Creator Creator: Warriorcat1195 History In the Path to Darkness Arc: ''A Forgotten Land The Hidden Enemy The Dark Secret : Trivia Interesting Facts *A Warrior cat name generator was used to get her name.Revealed by the author *She has WindClan blood through Crowfeather and Eaglestorm,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook SkyClan through Adderfang,Revealed on Vicky's Facebook and kittypet through Firestar and Cloudtail. *Frostpaw is a distant descendant of Windstar, because her great-great-great-great-grandmother, Mistmouse, is a descendant of her.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Character Pixels Frostpaw.kit.png|Kit version Frostpaw.apprentice.png|Apprentice version Kin Members '''Mother:' :Hollytuft: Father: :Dewnose: Sister: :Applepaw: Grandmothers: :Cinderheart: :Brightheart: Grandfathers: :Lionstar: :Cloudtail: Uncles: :Fernsong: :Snowbush: Aunts: :Sorrelstripe: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: Great-Grandfathers: :Crowfeather: :Jackie: :Brackenfur: Great-Grandmothers: :Leafpool: :Sorreltail: :Princess: :Frostfur: Great-Uncles: :Lionstar: :Jayfeather: :Molepaw: :Thornclaw: :Brackenfur: Great-Aunts: :Hollyleaf: :Honeyfern: :Poppyfrost: :Seedpaw: :Cinderpelt: :Lilyheart: Great-Half-Uncle: ''' :Breezepelt: '''Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Whitestorm: :Firestar: :Deadfoot:Revealed in a letter :Jake: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: :Sandstorm: :Ashfoot: :Robinwing: :Nutmeg:Revealed in the Warriors App Great-Great Uncles: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Thornclaw: :Firestar: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: Great-Great Aunts: :Squirrelflight: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: :Brindleface: Great-Great-Aunts/Uncles: :Unidentified Kits: Half-Great-Great Uncles: :Darkstripe: :Graystripe: :Scourge: :Socks Half Great-Great-Aunt: :Ruby: Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Redtail: :Jake: :Thistleclaw: :Hickorynose: :Stagleap: :Fuzzypelt: :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Meadowslip: :Wrenflight:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page :Nutmeg: :Brindleface: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: :Crystal: Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Pigeonwing: :Dustpelt: :Ravenpaw: :Redtail: :Onestar: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :(WC) Sorrelpaw: :Morningflower: :Princess: :Brindleface: Half Great-Great-Great Uncles: :Longtail: :Scourge: :Socks: Half Great-Great-Great Aunts: :Ruby: Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Adderfang: :Fuzzypelt: :Stormtail: :Windflight: :Woollytail: :Hareflight: :MochaRevealed on Vicky's Facebook Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Swiftbreeze: :Robinwing: :Flashnose: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Palebird: :Mistmouse: :Crystal: Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Patchpelt: :Bristlekit: :Flykit: :Ferris: :Whiskers: Half Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncle: :Longtail: :Tallstar: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :Rabbitkit: :Doespring: :Ryestalk: Great-Great-Great-Great-Half-Aunts: :Finchkit: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Rooktail: :Eaglestorm: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Daisytoe: :Fallowsong: :Flashnose: :Squirrelwhisker: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Daisytoe: :Sweetbriar: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: :Goosefeather: Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Flashnose: :Sweetbriar: Cousins: :Gorsepaw: :Heathertail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tornear: :Mudclaw: :Smokfur: :Brindlepelt: :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Primrosepaw: :Reedstar: :Perchkit: :Pikepaw: :Cloudtail: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Applepaw: :Ambermoon: :Sparrowheart: :Whitewing: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Brightpelt: :Cloudheart: :Sunstripe: :Leafkit: :Wolfnose: :Stripefur: :Skykit: :Rainkit: :Dustkit: :Stormfur: :Feathertail: :Bumblestripe: :Blossomfall: :Dawnfur: :Brindlefur: :Oakbranch: :Briarlight: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Glow of Setting Sun: :Fire That Blazes Through Trees: :Fog that Hangs in the Air: :Star That Twinkles at Night: :Claw of Mighty Lion: :Reed That Grows by River: :Leaf That Floats on River: :Moon That Shines on Water: :Sunshine Between Tree Leaves: :Snowflake Drifting Through Air: :Petal of Tall Flower: :Pinestar: :Mistkit: :Nightkit: :Tigerstar: :Tawnypelt: :Bramblestar: :Tadpole: :Hawkfrost: :Mothwing: :Flametail: :Dawnpelt: :Tigerheart: :Softkit: :Palekit: :Pinekit: :Stonefoot: :Sootpelt: :Juniperfur: :Sleekpelt: :Strikeclaw:Kate's Blog :Seedspots: :Badgerstripe: :Sparrowpaw :Sagepaw :Nutpaw :Ivystem :Blackheart :Toadpuddle :Spiderleg: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Shrewpaw: :Birchfall: :Larchkit: :Hollykit: :Icecloud: :Foxleap: :Sparkheart: :Boulderfoot: :Specklepelt: :Alderfoot: :Juniperkit: :Dandelionkit: :Firepelt: :Bramblethorn: :Squirreltail: :Icepelt: :Mistypelt: :Foxstar: :Rockfall: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Whitestorm: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: :Sorreltail: :Honeyfern: :Cinderheart: :Poppyfrost: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Cherryfall: :Sorrelstripe: :Swiftbreeze: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :Darkstripe: :Graystripe: :Leafbreeze: :Larkspirit: :Honeyfur: :Beechtail: :Rainspeckle: :Molepaw: :Sandstorm: :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Jayfeather: :Lionstar: :Hollyleaf: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Hollytuft: :Swiftpaw: Unnamed kit: :Dappletail’s Unnamed kits: :Fritz: :Unnamed Tom/s: :Two Unnamed Toms: :Jag: :Jet: :Emerald: :Fang: Distant Ancestors: :Cloudstar: :Birdflight: :Spottedpelt: :Gorseclaw: :Windstar: :Gorsestar: :Mothflight: :Dust Muzzle: :Morning Whisker: :Emberkit: :Honey Pelt: :Bubbling Stream: :Spider Paw: :Blue Whisker: :Three unnamed kits: Living (As of Moth Flight's Vision) :Unnamed she-cat:Revealed in The First Battle: Bonus Scene], page 2 :Unnamed she-cat: :Unnamed she-cat: Tree Part 1 Part 2 Ceremonies Applepaw's Apprentice Ceremony: 'Foxstar: '"Applekit and Frostkit. You have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. Frostkit, from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Frostpaw. Bramblethorn, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Brackenfur, and you have shown yourself to be brave and loyal, and I expect you to pass on all you know to her." 'Everyone: '"Applepaw! Frostpaw! Reference, ''The Hidden Enemy, ''chapter 10 References and Citations Category:Characters Category:Warriorcat1195's Creations Category:Females Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Minor Characters Category:The Hidden Enemy Characters Category:Apprentice Category:The Dark Secret Characters